Moon
Should a gigantic battle occur in the vicinity of a planet, there is a slight chance that the debris scattered in the planet's gravity field will condense into a solid, subzero, somewhat smaller satellite, in short: a moon. Buildings A moon is special because it is the only place where the Lunar Base, the Sensor Phalanx, and the Jump Gate can be constructed. A lunar base must be built first to provide three fields for other buildings. Moons are exceedingly important because they allow you to invisibly fleetsave where the Sensor Phalanx cannot see. The following buildings can be constructed on a moon: *Robotic Factory *Shipyard *Metal Storage *Crystal Storage *Deuterium Tank *Alliance Depot (if ACS is activated for the universe.) *Lunar Base *Sensor Phalanx *Jump Gate Resource mines, Research Lab, Nanite Factory, Terraformer, Missile Silo cannot be built on a moon. As long as the required Shipyard level is constructed, any Defenses can be built on a moon. Just like a Planet, constructed defenses do not use up fields. Moons can be the target of Interplanetary Missile attacks from version 0.78a. While it is possible to build storage tanks on the surface, this is not recommended, since a moon cannot produce any resources from mines. Building slots on a moon are very expensive and must be put to careful use. Obtaining Having a moon is so desirable for success in OGame that many players team up to organize a series of moonshots until they get one. At the game's maximum of 20% odds that a moon will form and 80% that it will not, you need a huge amount of luck to get one. Statistics Size The size of the moon is dependent on the amount of debris present during formation. It is randomly determined during the battle, but a 20% moonchance will guarantee that your moon is >8000. The size determines the number of deathstars it will take to destroy your moon, and how likely your moon is to destroy an attacking deathstar sent on a moon destruction mission. The formulas are provided in a separate section below. Temperature The temperature is not important on a moon. It does not have any use as of yet. Destroying A moon can be destroyed by a fleet of Death Stars. But if the moon is not destroyed, there is a chance that the moon will destroy the death stars. The formulas are provided below. Formulas Maximum building slots = \left( \frac{S}{1000} \right) ^{2} Chance to destroy moon = ( 100-\sqrt{S} )\times\sqrt{D} Chance the deathstar is destroyed = \frac{\sqrt{S}}{2} Before deathstars destroy a moon, they have to fight with fleets and defences on the moon. There is almost always a greater chance that the deathstar(s) will be destroyed than the moon - however, take for example a size 8944 moon being attacked by 100 deathstars. There is a 54.27% chance that the moon will be destroyed yet a 47.29% chance the deathstars will be destroyed. Additionally, any number of deathstars greater than 339 causes a claimed greater than 100% chance of moon destruction. See also *Fleetsave *Moonchance